Crépuscule
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Un soir. Un jeune homme allongé au pied d'un arbre à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Et il pense à elle. -Court OS TemaShika-


_Un très court OS sur un couple sur lequel je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps._

_Mais j'étais inspirée. Alors voilà. Enjoy !_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à l'ouest. Boule rouge-orangée qui irradiait, de ses derniers rayons, Konoha.

Allongé au pied d'un arbre, bras replié derrière la tête, un jeune homme profitait de cet instant, entre chien et loup, plus tout à fait le jour mais pas encore la nuit. L'été soufflait depuis un mois sur le village des feuilles, apportant avec lui son lot de chaleur et d'envies de sieste.

Fallait avouer que Shikamaru n'avait pas tellement besoin de l'été pour vouloir faire la sieste. Mais disons que cette envie s'en trouvait redoublée ; lézarder au soleil, ne rien faire d'autre qu'attraper au vol quelques pensées, un pur bonheur !

Il était revenu de mission un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Aussi, ce repos était bien mérité. Qu'importe ce que pouvait en dire Ino, qui lui reprochait si souvent de trop dormir.

Les yeux fermés, il percevait les légers changements de teinte, à mesure que le soleil disparaissait.

La légère brise vint agiter les brins d'herbe et les feuilles des arbres en un doux bruissement. Rien ne venait perturber la tranquillité du lieu.

On aurait pu croire qu'à force de rester immobile, allongé dans l'herbe, Shikamaru s'était endormi. Mais non. Malgré ses yeux fermés, ses pensées étaient on ne peut plus actives. Et ses pensées étaient toutes focalisées sur un seul point.

_Elle_.

Elle, qui devait arriver le lendemain matin, si tout allait bien. Il revoyait ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, ce sourire particulier qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui, ses airs tour à tour moqueurs, énervés, agacés, tendres.

Elle lui manquait, depuis ces mois où elle avait dû repartir régler ce qu'elle devait régler chez elle.

C'était vraiment galère, de vivre comme ça. Dans cette situation encore bancale, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait trop comment parvenir à tout concilier. Et, comme chacun sait, s'il pouvait éviter les choses galères, Shikamaru le faisait.

Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, il était avec la personne qu'il aimait comme aucune autre. Sans doute que ce petit bonheur valait toutes les galères du monde. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Shikamaru Nara acceptait un truc galère.

Tout à coup, il crut percevoir du mouvement mais, par flemmardise, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. C'était sans doute Ino, venue le chercher pour qu'ils aillent manger ensemble, avec Chôji, comme ils le faisaient souvent.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger de là, n'avait même pas faim -son meilleur ami s'offusquerait sans doute de l'entendre penser ainsi.

La soit-disant Ino fit soudainement quelque chose qui prouva qu'elle n'était pas Ino. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Nara et l'embrassa. Ce dernier sentit son coeur rater un battement. Le baiser fut rapide, fugace, si bien qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se retrouva face aux deux pupilles émeraude qui hantaient ses pensées.

Temari lui souriait doucement, penchée au-dessus de lui. Le coeur de Shikamaru s'emballa ; il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la voir là, maintenant.

-Tu ne devais pas arriver demain matin ?

-Le voyage a été un peu plus rapide. Disons que… j'avais hâte d'arriver.

Il eut un sourire et ne sortit pas son habituel _galère_ qu'il aimait sortir à toutes les sauces. Parce qu'à cet instant, il ne trouvait la situation absolument pas galère.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds qu'elle n'avait, pour cette fois, pas attachés et qui pendaient librement par-dessus son épaule.

-Ca te va bien comme ça.

Elle vint s'allonger à côté de lui, la tête posée au creux de son épaule. La nuit était tombée et les premières étoiles scintillaient déjà dans le ciel.

Dégageant son deuxième bras de dessous sa tête, Shikamaru enlaça la taille de la jeune femme. Il posa son menton sur ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il profitait de sa présence, ressentait, par tous les pores de sa peau, sa chaleur et le bonheur qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, fille galère.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, pleurnichard.

D'un même mouvement, ils sourirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, heureux de se retrouver, heureux que leurs sentiments soient restés intacts, malgré la distance et les mois où ils n'avaient échangé que des lettres.

Les étoiles se réveillaient les unes après les autres, veillant les deux jeunes gens qui se laissaient bercer par les bruits du soir.

Sans doute qu'ils finiraient par se lever et revenir dans l'agitation urbaine au coeur de Konoha, en quête d'un restaurant où manger en tête à tête. Puis ils passeraient la nuit ensemble, heureux d'enfin se retrouver, après toute cette attente. Avec la promesse que tout ceci n'était que le début d'une longue aventure. Ensemble.

* * *

_Des avis ? Des commentaires ?_

_J'vous fais des bisous !_


End file.
